Who to choose?
by othcrs23
Summary: This story is about Brooke and if she should continue dating Nathan or if she should switch to Lucas this is in the first season there is no haley and there wasnt a pathan...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it sucks. Please read and review! This story is mostly a brathan/brucas conflict story. **

Brooke Davis had it all she is popular, hot, captain of the cheer squad and the girlfriend of Nathan Scott. Nathan is the most popular guy in school with his great looks and his talent for basketball there's no wonder why all the girls love him

Peyton Sawyer, a broody tortured artist, is the best friend of Brooke Davis and is also on the cheer squad.

Lucas Scott is the half brother of Nathan and they absolutely hate each other. Just recently Lucas joined the basketball team.

"Brooke Penelope Davis get down here we need to get to school!" Peyton said

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer it takes time to look as hot as I do! So how do I look?" Brooke said as she came down the stairs.

"You look great, you are going to make boy toy go crazy! Now can we please go.." Peyton said

"Jeez PMS much?" Brook said, "Lets go P.Sawyer!"

**School**

Brooke and Peyton are walking into school and arrive at Brooke's locker.

"I'm just saying that Lucas looks good, it's not like I'm cheating on Nathan with Lucas!"

"I know Brooke I'm just saying that Nathan would hate it if you thought that Lucas was hot." Peyton said.

"Well whatever Nathan doesn't own me." Brooke said

"Did I hear my name?" Nathan Scott said as he arrived at Brooke's locker.

"Well hey there gorgeous, of course you did!" Brooke said as she kissed Nathan.

"Are you nervous for your first basketball game of the season?" brooke asked.

"No but tonight is going to suck having to share the spotlight with Lucas." Nathan Said.

"Nate he is your brother cut him some slack." Brooke said

"Brooke did you seriously just ask me that. You know how much I hate him yet you defend him." Nathan said

"I'm not defending him all I'm saying is maybe he isn't as bad as you think." Brooke said

"Whatever I'm going to History, you coming?" Nathan asked Brooke

"Yeah, see you later Peyton." Brooke said

"Goodmorning students, today I'll be pairing you up for a project on the holocaust." Mr. Peterson said, "Let's start with Brooke Davis I'll pair you up with Scott."

"Yes!" Nathan said.

"Not you Nathan, Lucas." Mr. P said

Nathan looks from Brooke to Lucas. Lucas just smirks at Brooke and Brooke realizes that this project is going to feel very long.

**Later at Nathan's House**

"I can't believe Peterson paired you up with him!" said an angry Nathan

"Nate it isn't that big of a deal it is just one project it is going to mean nothing." Brooke said

"Man tonight is going to suck." Nathan complained

"Hey doin't worry you're going to be the one scoring tonight not him." Brooke says as she pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. The two start to make out when Brooke's phone rings.

"Brooke Penelope Davis where the heck are you?" Peyton said

"I'm at Nate's why?"

" I thought we were going to work on our cheers before the game." Peyton said

"Oh crap you're right." Brooke said, "I'll be there in a second."

"Where are you going?" Nate asked

" I have to go practice our routine." Brooke said

" Come on we just started and now you have to go." Nate said

"Yea I'm sorry" Brooke says as she kisses him goodbye, "Goodluck tonight!"

**The Game**

"Jake passes the ball to Lucas who goes for the three pointer, he makes it, the Ravens win by 2!" the announcer says into the mic.

"I'm going to go change see you later P." Brooke says

Lucas gets into his car and sighs.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooke says.

"O my god Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas asks to a very naked Brooke.

"Here hold this," Brooke says as she hands him her bra. "I had to change somewhere."

"Why did you pick here." Lucas says

" I don't know but I'm going to go bye!" Brooke says.

"Hey Nate." Brooke says as she runs up to him, "Good game tonight."

"Thanks." Nate said

"Want to come back to my house?" Brooke asks.

"Su---" Nate half replied.

"Hey Brooke you left this in my car." Lucas says as he hands her her bra.

"Brooke what was your bra doing in his car?" Nate said

"I had to change somewhere." Brooke says.

"Why There!" Nate asks

"I just picked a random car." Brooke said

"Whatever B I'm going home, get a ride home with Peyton." Nate Said

"Fine!" Brooke says, Brooke calls Peyton on her cell, " Hello"

"Yea" Peyton said, "Well I think I'm starting to like Lucas…"Brooke says

**Sorry if this chapter totally sucked well please review and tell me if you think it should be brathan or brucas story…..thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! This chapter will have more drama and more brucas! So here goes chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two**

"What! Did you just say you like Lucas?" Peyton said

"Yeah, but I don't know he is so sweet and cute and Nathan is a jerk and I want to be treated right for once." Brooke said.

"Yeah but you and Nathan are so perfect for each other and he loves y-" Peyton said as she got cut off from Brooke.

"If that is true why doesn't he ever say it?" Brooke said

"I don't know B, maybe he just wonders if you truly love him back." Peyton said

"Ok Peyton I think I'm going to go work on a project." Brooke said

"Ok I'll call you later." Peyton replied

**Lucas's House**

Brooke walks up to Lucas's house and ring the door bell.

"Hello, o hey Brooke what are you doing here?" Lucas asked

"Hey I didn't know what to do and I was bored so I figured we could work on our project together, if you aren't busy." Brooke says

"Sure come in, do you want something to drink?" Lucas asked

"Umm no thanks," Brooke said "So Lucas Scott what are you doing home on a Saturday night?"

"Well, I was just going to read 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' but then you came over." Lucas said.

"Hmmm, well do you want to actually work on our project or something else?" Brooke asked

"Like what?" Lucas asked

"I don't know whatever you want to do." Brooke said

"In that case do you want to go down to the rivercourt, it is this little park with a basketball court?" Lucas asked

"Sure, why not," Brooke answered "but I bet I can beat you in pig once we get there."

"Yeah whatever I hardly doubt I could get beat by a girl!" Lucas said

"Bring it on Broody!" Brooke exclaimed

"O so now we are starting to use nicknames, Cheery." Lucas said

"O you know it." Brooke said

They arrive at the rivercourt laughing when they see Nathan and some guys from the basketball team playing basketball there.

"Brooke what are you doing here with him?" Nathan shouted

"Well you said you were busy with the guys and Peyton was too busy drawing so I went over to Lucas's to talk about our project and we decided to come here to work on it." Brooke said.

"I can't believe you Brooke; I thought I could trust you." Nathan said

"Whoa wait a minute you're calling me a bad girlfriend when I had to walk home after the game because you wouldn't give me a ride." Brooke exclaimed

"You said you were going to get a ride from Peyton so don't make me look like the bad guy." Nathan said

"No you told me to get a ride with Peyton after she had already left and you just left me and went home." Brooke said, "I'm sick of fighting cant you just once at least even pretend you love me instead of being mean to me, I'm leaving."

"Fine Brooke be a bitch." Nathan said

"Whatever lets go Lucas." Brooke said

**Peyton's House**

"P.Sawyer are you here?" Brooke said, "is that you B.Davis what are you doing here on a Saturday night, why aren't you at Nathan's or even better Lucas's." Peyton asked

"Me and Nathan had a huge fight." Brooke said

"Wow that's a shocker." Peyton said with an obvious note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok so I was working on my project with Lucas and we were talking and he is so sweet and funny and smart and I think I'm falling for him." Brooke said, "But I still love Nathan."

"Well then you to make a decision." Peyton said

"Yeah, but either way I lose, if I go with Lucas and dump Nathan I'll lose Nathan and I do love him, but if I stay with Nathan I feel like I don't get treated as well as I should and I hate that." Said Brooke

"That is why you should talk to Nathan about this and ask him to treat you better." Peyton said.

"You're right, I'm going to go find Nathan and talk to him. Thanks P for letting me vent, you're a great friend! Bye!" Brooke said

**Nathan's House**

After going home for a quick shower, Brooke rung Nathan's doorbell and Nathan came a couple of minutes later with just his boxers on and he is out of breath.

"Hey boyfriend." Brooke said

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Nathan asked

"I came here to talk to you," Brooke said as she pushes open the door, "Can we go-" Brooke was cut off by a voice.

"Nathan are you coming back up, I'm ready for a second go." A girls voice yelled.

"Nathan how could you!" Brooke screamed

"What do you mean how could I, you're the one with Lucas so I thought hey I might as well even the score." Nathan said

"I can't believe you I was with Lucas to work on a project not to have sex with him!" Brooke said as she walked out the door.

"Wait Brooke I'm sorry." Nathan said

"Nathan don't talke to me ever again you selfish bastard!" Brooke said and then she ran away.

"You can leave now!" Nathan said to a certain curly blonde haired girl that looked a lot like Peyton.

**Peyton's House**

After a few hours of Brooke crying at her house she went to Peyton's.

"Peyton how could I be so stupid." Brooke said

"Brooke what are you talking about?" Peyton asked as she let Brooke into her house.

"He cheated on me Peyton with some skanky ho." Brooke said, "I really thought he was better than that, I thought I was better than that."

"I'm so sorry Brooke…" Peyton said, "Let's order a pizza and watch a movie."

"Okay that sounds good." Brooke said

**Next Day at School**

Brooke was at her locker by herself when Nathan walked up to her.

"Brooke you have to forgive me, I…I love you." Nathan said

"Yeah you love me so much you went and slept with some skank." Brooke said as Lucas walked around the corner towards Brooke and Nathan, Brooke runs up to Lucas and whisper sexily into his ear, "Hey handsome want to come over after practice we can work on our project."

"Sure, but I'm going to go to class, bye Brooke." Lucas said

Brooke leaves Nathan and walks up to Peyton, "Hey best friend how's life treating ya?"

"Wow you sure are cheerful today after what happened." Peyton said

"Yeah well I should have realized sooner that Scott would do that to me eventually, I mean he is an ass and look at who his father is," Brooke said, "I wonder who that girl was that he was cheating with?" Brooke asked

"Well Brooke Penelope Davis lets forget that and go to class." Peyton said while feeling rather guilty.

**Basketball and Cheer Practice**

After school the cheerleaders were practicing in the gym with the basketball players, and Brooke was looking hot in her very short and tight shorts and her tight and revealing tank top.

"All right girls let's stretch and then go through our routine." Brooke said. Brooke was bending over and giving the guys a show and Nathan was getting quite jealous that he couldn't have Brooke anymore. Then Brooke lifted her leg onto the wall, stretching it out and she let out a long moan and the guys were getting quite anxious hoping to see more, when Brooke stopped and sauntered over to Lucas and whispered into his ear, "Remember to come over to my house sexy."

By now Brooke was making all the guys jealous of Lucas including Nathan.

"Okay girls lets start those routines." Brooke said

A little while later Brooke was alone in the locker room getting ready to go home when Nathan walked in.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said

"Come on Brooke I love you and you love me so can you just forgive me and forget that this ever happened?" Nathan asked

"Are you serious you cheated on me with some ho and you want me to forgive you?" Brooke asked

"She wasn't a ho." Nathan said

"What kind of person does that to another girl's boyfriend?" Brooke said

"Well, your supposed best friend did." Nathan said

"Peyton would never do that to me." Brooke said

"She wasn't exactly telling me to stop yesterday." Nathan said

Brooke slaps Nathan against the face hard, "It was horrible enough that I thought you did it with some slut, now I find out it was my best friend that is so much worse!" Brooke shouted as she walked away with tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing..heres another chapter sorry for taking such a long time before updating.. here's more brucas.. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth or the characters**

Brooke runs out of the locker room with tears streaming out of her eyes, thought about Peyton and Nathan running through her head, how could they? How long have they been doing this? After all the things I've been through with Peyton, I was even there for Peyton when her mom died. How could Peyton do this? By now Brooke was running out to her car, she could hear Nathan yelling her name. Now she wasn't looking to where she was going and she felt arms around her and just started crying, after about five minutes she looked up and saw Lucas, she felt nothing but pure happiness when she saw him.

"What's wrong pretty girl, you're supposed to be cheery not sad?" Lucas asked

"H-h-he cheated on me with P-P-Peyton." Brooke stuttered out

"You're joking, right?" Lucas asked

"No" Brooke said.

"I can't believe Peyton did that to you." Lucas said, "Let me take you home."

"Okay." Brooke said. Lucas took Brooke to her house and laid her on her couch.

"You can go home now; I just want to be alone." Brooke said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Thank you Lucas you're a great friend."

**Nathan's House**

Nathan was in his room playing NBA 2k7 on his playstation. Man I really messed up big time, I finally realize I love Brooke and now I'll never have her again. God, why am I so stupid, I don't even like Peyton why would I sleep with her, man I am so dumb. Nathan was thinking when he heard his doorbell ring. Maybe, it's Brooke. Nathan ran down stairs to answer the door.

"Oh it's just you," Nathan said as he saw Lucas, "What do you want?"

"Why are you so stupid? You had a great girlfriend and you go and sleep with her best friend, you're even more stupid than I thought," Lucas said, "Just tell me this why would you do that?"

"First of all it is none of your business, and second of all why do you care?" Nathan asked

"When I see Brooke crying I know something is seriously wrong." Lucas said

"Well then why don't you go and comfort her." Nathan said being very cocky

"Why don't you go and apologize." Lucas said

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Nathan asked

"Why don't you make me?" Lucas asked

"Fine, but you'll be sorry." Nathan said as he pushes Lucas and Lucas pushes him back. Nathan then punches Lucas in the jaw, who then punches Nathan back right next to the eye, then Peyton walked up and broke up the fight.

"You guys stop it!" Peyton shouted as the two brothers separated, "Can you at least try to act civilized in public."

"Fine, I'm leaving." Lucas stated

"What are you doing her?" Nathan asked angrily to Peyton

"I want to talk to you." Peyton said

"Well, I really don't want to talk to you." Nathan said

"Nate we made a mistake." Peyton told him

"And you think that I don't know that." Nathan said

"Brooke can't ever find out that it was me." Peyton said

"You're just a little late for that," Nathan continued, "I already told her."

"What" Peyton shouted, "Why?"

"Because she deserved to know." Nathan said

"Whatever." Peyton said

"You should go." Nathan told her

**School Next Day**

Brooke walks into school feeling extra confident, she's wearing a new outfit, she just got and it looks great on her, the red halter top mad her brown hair look great and her white skirt complimented her legs greatly. I am not going to let Nathan and Peyton ruin my day Brooke thought. Brooke arrived at her locker when Peyton walked up.

"Hey Brooke, I like her outfit." Peyton said

"Don't talk to me Peyton." Brooke said

"Brooke you're my best friend why wouldn't I talk to you." Peyton said

"Peyton you're definitely not my best friend, because if you were you wouldn't sleep with my boyfriend." Brooke said getting angry

"Brooke I'm really sorry, you have to forgive me." Peyton pleaded

"No Peyton, don't talk to me," Brooke left to go to class. She was sitting at her desk when Nathan walked over, and Brooke then got up and walked over to Lucas who was across the room.

"Wait, Brooke." Nathan said, "I'm sorry and I miss you and I love you." Brooke stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Nathan don't talk to me," Brooke replied, "Hey Luke." Brooke then said to Lucas.

"Hey how are you?" Lucas asked

"I'm doing better." Brooke replied, "Do you want to come over after practice today, we could have pizza and watch a movie?"

"Sure as long as it isn't a chick flick." Luke said

"I guess that'd be fine." Brooke said

**Practice**

"You still tapping that." Tim Smith, a basketball player and Nathan's best friend, asked Nathan while looking at Brooke.

"Tim you're not black, and no I'm not." Nathan said

"Good cuz I want to do her, I heard she does this thing where she…" Tim said getting cut off from Nathan.

"Time I know what she does I've been having sex with her since like tenth grade." Nathan said

"Wait a minute you just started going out with her last year?" Tim said

"Doesn't mean I never had sex with her, how do you think we got together." Nathan said

"I'm going to go talk her." Tim said

"Let's take a water break girls." Brooke told her team mates. Uhh why did I convince Peyton to come out for the team last year, and why did I schedule the girls to practice in the gym with the basketball players. Wow, Nathan looks hot, "No Brooke don't think that." Brooke accidentally said aloud

"Don't think what?" Tim said

"Nothing Tim." Brooke said annoyingly

"So now that you and Nathan are done how about you try out 'the timster'?" Tim asked

"EW no, and how do you know me and Nate are done?" Brooke asked

"He was complaining how he was such a jerk to you and he wishes he could take it back, but he wouldn't tell me what he did." Tim said

"Well, that is because it is none of your business." Brooke said as she walked back to get another drink.

"What did you say to her?" Nate asked

"Nothing, just you missed her and stuff." Tim said

"Thanks man." Nathan said to Tim

"No problem dawg." Tim said

I am going to make Nathan so jealous he is going to wish he was dead Brooke thought while she walked over to Lucas and tapped him on the shoulder. Lucas turned around and Brooke stood on her tippy toes and kissed him right there in front of everyone. It was a very passionate kiss that led to very intense make out that was interrupted by Bevin, one of Brooke's oldest friends who was also on the cheer squad. Lucas moaned as Brooke backed away.

"Well that was pretty good Broody." Brooke said as she walked away leaving everyone in the room speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.. thanks for the reviews..i know this chapter is really short..so please read and review!**

**Brookes House**

Okay hmm where to start, uhh I have no Idea what to do, oh I know I'll call Bevin. Brooke grabs her cell phone and calls Bevin.

"Hullo." Bevin answered

"Hey Bev" Brooke said

"O hey Brooke what up?" Bevin asked

"Okay so I have a problem, Lucas is coming over and I don't know what to do, with Nathan we never really hung out we just got physical and before him I would usually just hookup for one night only, so can you help me." Brooke said

"Okay first of all you guys should watch 'Love and Basketball' cuz it has basketball in it. Now for your outfit wear that red halter top, your True Religion dark wash jeans and if you guys go anywhere your Jimmy Choo Wedges." Bevin said

"Wow thanks so much!" Brooke said, "Well I gotta go bye!"

Brooke changed and got the movie ready and Lucas then arrived at Brooke's house.

"Hey Lucas, come in"

"Hey Brooke"

"So what kind of pizza do you like?" Brooke asked

"I like everything but my favorite is pepperoni." Lucas said

"Okay I'll order it." Brooke was calling so Lucas looked around. Wow her house is huge. I hope it isn't too awkward tonight.

"So, ready to watch the movie?" Brooke asked Lucas

"Sure, what movie are we watching?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Well, I thought we could watch 'Love and Basketball' because you know basketball and love." Brooke said while walking closer to Lucas, she got so close she could feel his breath, "because I love romantic movies and you like basketball," Brooke said while she put her hand on his chest. Lucas was starting to really want Brooke but he had to control himself so he backed away, "Y-Y-Yeah I like basketball" Lucas said to Brooke he was still backing up when he ran into her kitchen counter.

"Whoa, careful there gorgeous, you don't want to hurt yourself." Brooke said

"Yeah, let's go watch that." Lucas replied.

Okay so far so good, don't mess this up now Brooke thought while she walked to the couch and sat so close to Lucas their bodies were touching. Okay Brooke you've got to show him how you feel. It's go time. Brooke looked over to Lucas who was watching the movie contently, she nudged him and he looked over and she kissed him softly and leaned back, she looked at his face, he had a smile and his eyes were still closed so Brooke leaned back in and kissed him again harder and more passionately this time. He pulled her onto his lap and she grabbed her lower back with one hand and the other hand was in her hair. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue waiting for her to let him enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and he massaged her tongue with his. Brooke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his body. He then put his hands under her shirt and she raised her arms and he pulled it off. He was amazed at how sexy she looked in her lingerie. They were so lost in the moment they didn't hear the doorbell.

Nathan was outside Brooke's house and she wasn't answering, but yet her car is in the driveway. I'll just walk in.

Nathan walked into her house and heard her TV. so he walked into her living room.

"Oh my god." Nathan said as he looked at the sight in front of him.

**So was that good, bad, in between…please read and review..im hoping to get more reviews…xoxo Caitlyn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

"Oh crap" Brooke said as she got off of Lucas and grabbed her shirt and put it on, "First of all don't you know how to knock, and second why are you here, I don't want to talk to you."

"Brooke you're kidding me right, ok it took me a week after we were going out to convince you to have sex with me and you're not even going out with him and you're going to give it to him?" Nathan said

"That's not true I had sex with you before we were going out, I just didn't feel like doing it when we first were going out." Brooke said "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I was going to apologize and ask you to give me a second chance, but obviously you've moved on,, did our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it did, I just want to forget about how you treated me." Brooke said, "And me and Lucas aren't even going out, I think it's time for you to go."

"Fine Brooke, but what you're doing to Lucas is wrong, you're messing with his head, you know you still have feeling for me yet you're doing this to him," Nathan said, "even I think it's wrong to do that and you know how much I hate him."

Nathan left and Brooke walked back into the living room where Lucas was and she realized what she had to say.

"Lucas, I'm not ready for a relationship, so could we be friends?" Brooke asked him

"Of course we can." Lucas said, "I should get going."

"Bye" Brooke said.

Brooke drove to school and arrived at her locker. Uh I don't want to be h ere after Nathan walked in on me and Lucas. Brooke grabbed her history book and an envelope fell out with Brooke's name on it. Brooke opened it up.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I watch you and I'm amazed by your beauty. I'll be seeing you…_

Ok, this is weird. I wonder who wrote this. It fell out of my history book, so that means that he is in my class. Brooke finished grabbing the rest of her books and saw Bevin and they walked to class together. Brooke sat in her assigned seat right in between Nathan and Peyton. Wow, lucky me, I get to sit next to my ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend. Uh this is the first time I'm regretting he let us pick where we sat on the first day of school. Hmmm now who could this mystery man be. It could be Tim, he sits in front of me, but he is too immature to think of writing a letter. Hmmm maybe it's Lucas, he would do something like that too, nah we decided to just be friends. Wait a minute maybe it's Nathan. No, Nathan wouldn't do something that romantic, he's all about the physical.

**That Night-The Game**

Brooke got ready at her house and drove to the high school. Brooke walked into the gym with Bevin and then she saw Lucas in the middle of the gym flirting with Peyton.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brooke said to Bevin, "That little skank."

"Wait a minute I thought you were with Lucas." Bevin said

"Well, we weren't friends but we weren't a thing either, but he knows how much I don't like her." Brooke said, "Come one lets go stretch." Brooke gave Lucas a glare and walked away. Well, this means he isn't the one writing that letter Brooke thought.

**End of Game**

"The hawks are up by one with 20 seconds left in the game, Abu-Shamala, the hawks point guard has the ball, he goes for the shot outside of the key, he shoots and holy crap Nathan Scott just blocked it, stole it and is now bringing it up the court, no one is blocking him, he gets to the hoop and dunks it. The Ravens win by one, we're in the playoffs!" The announcer says excitedly.

Brooke runs onto the court and jumps into Nathan's arms without thinking about it. Lucas just stands there watching the girl of his dreams with some other guy. Brooke realizes what she is doing and backs away and goes to talk with Bevin. Nathan just stood there with a smirk on his face and he looks at Lucas and gives him a nod and a cocky smile.

**After Party**

"Wow this party is amazing Brooke." Bevin compliments Brooke on her party giving skills.

"Thanks Bev, you look almost as hot as me." Brooke says not being a bit modest.

"Brooke I'm loving that DKNY skirt, and that green halter top makes your eyes pop out." Theresea says.

"Thanks." Brooke says while looking at herself, the skirt is freakishly short but looks fabulous on her body. The green halter is extremely low cut and clings to her body like a second skin.

"You do look extremely hot if I do say so myself." Tim comes up behind Brooke and says into her ear, "You want to dance Davis?"

"Sure Smith, looks like today is your lucky day." Brooke said as she leads him onto the dance floor, formerly her living room. She starts grinding him.

"You want to go upstairs?" Tim asks huskily into her ear.

"Tim, I'm not smashed enough to do that." Brooke says as she walks over to the keg and gets another drink. Peyton then walks over to Brooke.

"It seems like slutty is in season, first Nathan, then Lucas, now Tim, wow, you move fast." Peyton said

"I wouldn't have to if some backstabbing ex best friend wouldn't have sex with my boyfriend and flirt with my soon to be boyfriend. And right now all I want to do is dance. I guess I'll talk to you later, well actually I won't, but anyways bye ho." Brooke says, as she walks back to Tim and starts to grind him again. Soon, Brooke is extremely wasted and goes back to her old ways and starts to make out with Tim, soon they are walking upstairs when all of a sudden Tim gets pulled away from their lip lock and thrown against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Nathan says as he hits Tim in the face.

"Nathan you need to stop we're just having fun, you know like we used to before you cheated on me." Brooke said slurring her words.

"No you are drunk, and he's taking advantage of you, because he knows this is the only way you'll give him the time of day. I know how he thinks, I'm his best friend." Nathan said as he picked up Brooke and brought her up to her room and layed her on the bed. "I'll be right back."

Nathan walks down stairs and kick everyone out. He cleans up all the cups that once had beer in them and straightens out the room. He walks upstairs thinking about how if he wouldn't of been so stupid he would be in that bed right now with Brooke. He gets upstairs and sits down in a chair by her bed and falls asleep.

"Ow" Brooke said, " why is it so bright and what are you doing here."

"Well, you were really wasted and making out with Tim so I punched him and laid you in your bed, kicked everyone out and cleaned up." Nathan said

"Please talk quieter, and WHAT I made out with Tim!" Brooke exclaimed

"Um yeah luckily I stopped him before you slept with him." Nathan said quietly

"Thank you. So, you punched Tim for me, that is kind of hot." Brooke said

"Uh y-yeah I did." Nathan said. Is she flirting with me. I hope so I want her so bad. "How about I go cook us some lunch."

"Since when do you cook?" Brooke asked

"Um by cook I mean order pizza." Nathan said

"Okay sounds good, I'm going to change." Brooke said as she put on green juicy couture sweats and pulled her straight hair into a messy bun and washed her face.

"Wow this is the first time I've ever seen you without makeup on and when you're not so dressed up." Nathan said to Brooke as she walked downstairs.

"Really, you've never seen me like this even when we were a thing?" Brooke asked

"Nope, you always got so dressed up." Nathan said, "You look pretty."

"Thanks that is the first time you've ever called me pretty." Brooke said

"Really?" Nathan asked

"Yeah it was usually you're hot, you're sexy, you make my pants feel tight, but never pretty." Brooke said

"Oh" There was an awkward silence then the doorbell rang, "There's the pizza."

"Here" Brooke try to hand him money but he doesn't accept it.

"No I've got it." Nathan said

"Thanks." Brooke said. They ate and talked about school and they finished the pizza.

"How about we go for a run on the beach, then we can go to my beach house and just hang out and watch a movie or something." Nathan said

"Okay, that sounds good, lets go." Brooke said as she walked out the door. They drove to Nathan's beach house, parked the car and started to run. They were running for a while and Brooke was falling behind. Nathan turned around and ran backwards.

"Come one Davis hurry it up, aren't you supposed to be the head cheerleader that is in great shape." Nathan asked Brooke as she finally caught up.

"Shut up." Brooke said really out of breath, "Lets be done now, I'm dead."

"Sounds good to me." Nathan turns around but turns back to Brooke quickly, "Umm lets go the long way back."

"Why, I'm tired I'm not going to walk the long way." Brooke said while she looked to see what Nathan was hiding, "What are you hiding?"

"UM, I'm not hiding anything Brooke," Nathan said as he grabbed Brooke's arm and started to pull her away.

"Nathan stop pulling my arm.' Brooke said she then turned around and saw Lucas and Peyton having a picnic on the beach, "You're right lets got he long way, but you're going to give me a ride." Brooke hopped onto his back. They made their way back to Nathan's beach house. They went inside.

"You can take a shower if you want." Nathan said

"Um sure I'll be back in a while." Brooke said as she went upstairs through Nathan's bedroom and into his private bathroom. She took a shower wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into Nathan's bedroom grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She threw her into a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Hey I hope it's okay that I borrowed some clothes mine were all sweaty." Brooke said

"Yeah, that's fine, I ordered some Chinese." Nathan said

"Sounds good." Brooke said feeling this night would get pretty interesting.

**Hey guys thanks for reading please review…I'll try to update soon…I'm hoping for 10 reviews by the end of the weekend….xoxo Caitlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews guys! I totally loved the week before yesterday's episode. Brathan was totally hot! I took a clip from last week's episode and gave it a twist! Thanks to B.P.Davis for being a great reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything one tree hill or dashboard confessional!**

**Chapter 6!**

**School**

_The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked  
And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay  
And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released  
Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix  
_

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said to Brooke walking behind her, when she didn't respond Lucas said, "Wait, Brooke stop."

"What do you want." Brooke said very snotty

"Why haven't you been answering my phonecalls?" Lucas asked

"I don't know why have you been hanging out with Peyton so much?" Brooke asked while turning around to go talk to some guys from the basketball team, "Hey Jagielski haven't seen you around lately, you're still looking just as gorgeous as ever." Brooke said talking to Jake Jagielski, also a senior that plays for the Ravens.

"You look pretty good yourself Davis, what did you do this weekend?" Jake asked.

_Flashback_

"_Please Nate I want to watch the Notebook." Brooke said to Nathan while getting comfortable on his bed. They were in his room at his beach house getting ready to watch a movie._

"_Brooke, I'm not watching that." Nathan said joining her on the bed, "How about A Season On The Brink?" _

"_Sick no, I'm not watching a sports movie. Come on Natie just watch it this one time." Brooke said giving Nathan a pouty look._

"_Fine, but you aren't telling anyone I watched this." Nathan said_

"_Yes! Thanks." Brooke said getting up to put the movie into the dvd player. A little while into the movie Brooke found herself snuggled up against Nathan, her head on his chest. The movie was over and Brooke was in tears._

"_That movie wasn't half bad." Nathan said while Brooke sat up. Nathan leaned over and kissed Brooke passionately on the lips._

_Flashback Ends_

"Hello Brooke, you there?" Jake asked

"Umm, yeah, I did nothing this weekend." Brooke said while Lucas walked over.

"Brooke, I only hung out with Peyton because we were assigned to work on a project together." Lucas said

"Whatever, I'm going to class." Brooke said turning around and walking to English, great I get to sit next to Peyton and Nathan. Brooke walked into class and found her seat. Brooke could feel Nathan's intense blue eyes staring at her and she tried to hide her face with her hair.

"Hey Brooke, I know I'm not your friend, but you're still mine. Lucas told me you saw us together and I just wanted to tell you it was for a project and that project is done so yeah." Peyton said to Brooke

"You don't need to stick up for him, I really don't care, you can have Lucas I don't have feelings for him." Brooke said

"Brooke I know you, you act like you don't care about anyone and you don't believe in love but I see through that you're just waiting for someone to break down those walls so just let Lucas do that." Peyton said

"Whatever Peyton." Brooke said while turning around to see Nathan staring at her and turning back to the front of the room. As soon as the bell rang for the class to be done Brooke jolted out the room and went to her locker. She opened her locker and another letter fell out with her name on it.

_Dear Brooke,_

_You look extra beautiful today. _

Oh that is so sweet, who is doing this. Why am I even here I need a new outfit for Nathan's party. Brooke left school and drove to the mall. She bought a green halter top with a plunging neckline, a short skirt, and some new Jimmy Choo pumps. Brooke showed up to the party deciding to go back to the way she used to be pre-Nathan. She walked in and was instantly greeted by a herd of girls who worshipped her every move. Near, was a group of boys daring each other to ask Brooke Davis to dance. On Nathan's couch was a group of boys that included: Tim, Nathan, Jake, and other nameless boys that Brooke couldn't care less about because they were either not hot or they didn't play varsity. Brooke was looking around the room trying to find the next boy she would ask to dance. Brooke grabbed an empty cup and went upstairs into Nathan's bedroom opened his underwear drawer and started digging through it.

"What are you doing in there?" Nathan asked

"I'm looking for the bottle of vodka you keep in here." Brooke mumbled feeling very awkward in the room with him.

"I moved it under my bed." Nathan said reaching under his bed and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Thanks." Brooke said grabbing the bottle and walked downstairs with Nathan close behind.

"Wait to go Nathan, she breaks up with you and you still manage to tap her." Tim said raising his arm in the air waiting for Nathan to give him a high five but never receiving one.

"Tim, we were getting something to drink, we weren't having sex." Brooke said walking over to the kitchen putting the bottle in the fridge changing her mind and then walking over to Jake.

"Hey Jake, you want to go back to my place there's a hot tub." Brooke asked pressing her body against his.

"I think I'm good here." Jake said

"There's a naked me in the hot tub." Brooke whispered huskily into his ear.

"As tempting as that sounds Brooke, I'll have to pass." Jake said

"What are you gay?" Brooke yelled and walked away accidentally running into Lucas.

"Well, hey there Lucas where's my ex-best friend that you're always hanging out with?" Brooke asks

"Brooke, I think you've had enough to drink." Lucas takes her cup and takes a drink from it. "Brooke this is sprite."

"I know people think I'm always drunk when the truth is I rarely am, I just act like it." Brooke says as she turns around to walk outside.

_  
Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet  
Out on the inside where a girls prize is at the tip of your tongue  
Where every move and each impulse brings clarity  
To stay like this is everything you'll ever need  
_

"Hey Nate, what's this?" Tim asks holding up a video that says 'Nathan Scores' on the front.

"I think it's just a video of me playing basketball." Nathan says, "Put it in, I want to watch it." **_The video starts out with Nathan playing basketball a while ago, Nathan appears on the screen shirtless "Ok here it is." Nathan said to the camera, he turned around and got on top of someone and they started making out._**

"Oh crap we can't watch this." Nathan said trying to get through the crowd to get to the tv but he can't.**_ The girl pushes Nathan off and it's Brooke she says to him, "I'm not sure if I want to do this Nathan." "Come on Brooke I'll be the only one to watch it." Nathan says to her. "Ok." Brooke says and they start to take off their clothes._**

Nathan gets to the tv and turns it off finally. Brooke walked in and saw the whole video. She walks up to Nathan and slaps him.

"You are such a jerk Nathan, you told me you wouldn't show anyone. I should've known not to trust you then or now!" Brooke yells and walks out the door with Lucas following her.

"Brooke I'm sorry that Nathan showed that to everyone." Lucas said to her.

"Yeah me too, I can't believe I trusted him to make that video last year, and I can't believe I started to trust him again now." Brooke said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure, I'll drive." Lucas said rubbing her back, "How about the rivercourt?"

"Sure that sounds great." Brooke said. Brooke and Lucas arrived at the Rivercourt and sat on a table looking over the river in silence.

"Lucas, thank you for being here for me, I really appreciate it."Brooke said still crying a little and now starting to shiver from the night air.

"It isn't a big deal." Lucas said

"Yes, it is. No guy has ever been nice and thoughtful to me, they all just want to get with me and I'm tired of being used." Brooke said

"I'm really sorry about everything." Lucas said looking over at Brooke, "Here" Lucas gave Brooke his sweatshirt to wear.

"Thanks, I should get going home, thanks for taking me here to talk and just be in the silence." Brooke said, "Can you drive me back to my house?"

"Sure," They went back to his car and drove to her house, Lucas walked Brooke to the door.

"Thanks Luke, you're a great friend." Brooke said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."Lucas said turning around and leaving. Brooke walked in her house and saw she had three voicemails on her house phone from Nathan. Brooke deleted them without listening to them. She then took out her cell phone and saw she had seven missed calls and four more voicemails, all from Nathan, she then deleted them again. Brooke went upstairs put on a wife beater and boy shorts and went downstairs, grabbed a carton of ice cream and she put in the Notebook to watch, after all it was only 9:30. Half way through the movie her doorbell rang and she decided not to answer it. Pretty soon there was a long banging on the door, so Brooke went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Nathan standing there, she slammed the door in his face, but Nathan caught the door.

"What do you want." Brooke said sounding very annoyed and angry.

"I want to talk to you." Nathan said stepping into her house, "I forgot that on that tape was us, I thought it was all basketball I'm sorry."

"I don't really care if you're sorry or not, I should've know not to trust you." Brooke said

"But you can trust me Brooke, I swear I'm changing." Nathan said noticing how cold her eyes looked, they used to sparkle but he realized he was probably the reason they changed.

"No Nathan, I can't, check out exhibit A- you having sex with skanky hot also known as my best friend exhibit B- showing pretty much our whole school a tape of us having sex. So no, Nate I can't trust you so now please leave." Brooke said, Nathan did what she said and left her house. Brooke went back to her movie and cried herself to sleep.

_  
She just might get you lost  
And she just might leave you torn  
But she just might save your soul  
But she gets you any closer_

Can you believe your eyes

**There's chapter six so please review…I'm sorry for such a long time before an update…the lyrics in there were from dashboard confessional's rooftops and invitations! Uhh last night episode made me so mad.. peyton was being so stupid! So was Haley I think she was just jealous that Nathan had slept with more people than her… when Derek showed up at Peyton's I jumped so high! Anyways please review oh and I need some help with my next chapter so if any of you have any ideas please tell me! I have a new story started and I might put it up soon..it is a brathan story, so if you want to read that too tell me! **

**xoxo**

**Caitlyn!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Im sorry for such a long time before an update, I'll try to do better next time! We had a snow day today so I thought it was the perfect time to write my fanfic! A special thanks to MelissasEagles for helping me get an idea for this chapter! I don't own One Tree Hill even though I would love to own James Lafferty! xoxo caitlyn**

**Chapter 7:**

Brooke woke up and found herself on her couch she got up and saw it was 7:08. Oh crap I've got to hurry. She went upstairs took a shower and did her hair in loose curls. She put on a pair of tight extremely low rise Blue Cult jeans and she quick grabbed a sparkly tank top. She ran back downstairs and drove to school. She arrived right when the bell rang. She got to her first class and Nathan was trying to get her attention all class. Soon enough it was lunch time. She was outside in the quad sitting with her fellow cheerleaders, when Nathan walked up.

"Brooke I need to talk to you." Nathan said looking cuter than ever in his jeans and navy blue polo shirt that made his eyes look even more intense.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked sounding very annoyed.

"Brooke, I love you, you're the girl for me, I know it and pretty soon you will too." Nathan said, "Meet me at the beach where we first started going out, you know by that purple flower patch, at about 6:30." Brooke was left staring at him and over half the school staring at her after just hearing Nathan Scott, jock with no heart, just confess his love to Brooke Davis, most popular girl and last years homecoming queen.

The rest of the day, people were staring, pointing, and gossiping about the incident in the quad. Brooke had scheduled cheer practice outside instead of in the gym, because she didn't want to see Nathan all hot and sweaty. The whole squad arrived outside to find their captain in a sports bra and shorts going through cd's.

"Brooke you are so lucky." Bevin said walking over to a bench and sitting down. "You have the finest boy in school pining over you."

"Yeah, aren't you so excited for the date he has planned." Theresa said.

"Actually I don't think I am going." Brooke said finally picking out a Beyonce cd and putting it in.

"And why not?" Bevin asked.

"Because of my whore of an ex-best friend over there." Brooke said pointing at Peyton whose hair was perfectly curled and her make up free face looking quite angry.

"Brooke, I'm sorry ok, so is he, so just forgive us already and go out with him." Peyton said sounding very sweet and innocent.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have a best friend who had sex with you boyfriend." Brooke said

"Brooke you shouldn't of" Peyton said getting cut off by Bevin.

"So that is why you hate Peyton now! Everyone was wondering why you did. Now it makes perfect sense." Bevin said

"Let's get back to practice, I'm sick of talking about my love life or lack of." Brooke said knowing full well that tomorrow the whole school would know that Nathan Scott cheated on Brooke Davis with her supposed best friend Peyton Sawyer. Cheer practice got done and Brooke arrived home. Should I go shouldn't I. Brooke was having problems deciding, when she looked at the clock, ok if I go I have to get ready now. Oh what the heck I might as well go. Brooke went upstairs and re-straitened her hair, making a mental note to get a haircut because her hair is so fried. She put her hair half up and half down. She was looking through her closet looking for something to wear. She finally decided on a red sundress, casual yet dressy. She saw it was 6:18 and she left and drove to wear they had become a couple, surprised he remembered where it was. Brooke arrived at where they had first become a couple and was shocked.

"Oh my god." Brooke said in awe. There was a red blanket laid out on the beach and a bouquet of red roses. There was a bottle of red wine and red and white rose petals delicately placed around the blanket and on the beach. Nathan was lighting candles and setting up plates and dinnerware on the blanket.

"You came?" Nathan asked standing up rubbing off the sand off of his khaki pants and red polo shirt, smiling at how they matched and they didn't even plan it.

"Yeah, I had nothing to do and I might as well let you explain yourself." Brooke said walking over to where Nathan was. "It is so beautiful, how did you come up with this?"

"Peyton told me to do something really nice for you, and I thought of this. Brooke you mean everything to me I love you so much." Nathan said, "Here, sit down."

"So, what are we having for supper?" Brooke asked looking around and not seeing any food.

"Well, I told some freshman that if they made us lobster and shrimp and serve us I would give them some pointers on basketball." Nathan said

"That is really nice of you." Brooke said smiling, her dimples showing.

"Yeah it was a small price to pay, but it's going to be worth it. You're worth anything and everything." Nathan said realizing for the first time he was actually being sweet and romantic instead of cocky and arrogant.

"Well, thank you it's all so great." Brooke said she remembered last year when they first became a couple.

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was the beginning of junior year and there was a party to start out the new year at Nathan's beach house. Brooke arrived with Peyton immediately being the center of attention. Brooke greeted her usual friends first Bevin, Theresa, Jake, Tim, and of course Nathan. Brooke and Nathan conversed and Brooke went back to partying, she had a shot of Stoli and went back to dancing with Eric, her boytoy of the week. She had 'dated' if you could call it that, the soccer, football, lacrosse teams and she had now moved on to the basketball team. Eric was the starting point guard and he started to grind Brooke from behind.**_

"_**Hey Eric." Brooke said flashing him her famous pearly whites.**_

"_**Hey sexy." Eric said knowing full well what he wanted and he knew that she could give it to him like no other. He started to touch Brooke getting kind of fierce.**_

"_**Eric stop you're hurting me." Brooke said but she kept on grinding him. Eric kept on touching her in a hard way. Brooke tried to get away but he was too strong.**_

"_**I believe she said stop." Nathan Scott said removing Eric's hands from Brooke's body. Nathan was the star shooting guard of the team and he had never liked Eric, and he was going to give it to Eric tomorrow at practice, after all he and Brooke used to be best friends he felt protective of her.**_

"**_Thanks." Brooke said giving him a fake smile before walking out to the beach. A little while later Nathan found her sitting on the beach._**

"_**What is Brooke Davis doing out her on the beach when there is a perfectly good party going on in there?" Nathan asked sitting down next to Brooke.**_

"_**I got kind of sick of the party scene, you know same old people same old music same old drinking games." Brooke said looking at Nathan, then standing up. Brooke started to take off her clothes.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Nathan said wanting to see more.**_

"_**I'm going swimming, it's like an oven out here. You want to join me?" Brooke asked Nathan she was now down to her bra and underwear, "Don't look."**_

_**Nathan turned around and started taking off his clothes when he heard splashing he turned around and saw Brooke now in the water. He shed his boxers and ran in after her. He swam up to her and dunked her under water. **_

"_**Hey, no fair you're like ten times stronger than me." Brooke said spitting out water.**_

"_**You're point being." Nathan said, Brooke splashed Nathan and he swam closer and he kissed her.**_

"_**What was that for?" Brooke asked Nathan, noting what a good kisser he was.**_

"_**Well, you're hot, I'm hot, so there is no reason why we shouldn't be together." Nathan said smirking at her.**_

"_**Is that code for getting in my pants? If you want me that bad you just have to ask." Brooke said teasing Nathan.**_

"_**No, I want a relationship." Nathan said looking at Brooke**_

"_**So you don't want to sleep with me?" Brooke asked joking, and not realizing that Nathan was being serious.**_

"_**Brooke, of course I want to sleep with you what guy doesn't but that isn't the point. I want a relationship, with you." Nathan said staring at Brooke realizing how close they were. He could feel her skin against his.**_

"_**Come on Nathan, are you serious, you're you and I'm me, neither of us are relationship people." Brooke said backing away.**_

"_**Well, why don't we try to be relationship people?" Nathan asked.**_

"_**Fine, but do you realize that in relationships you don't sleep with other people." Brooke said wondering why he wanted this.**_

"_**Yeah, I do and I promise I won't ever cheat on you." Nathan said**_

"_**Fine." Brooke said and they started making out and the next day at school people were amazed that Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott were in a relationship together.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Brooke thought about the last part and how she realized that he did in fact break that promise.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter! Please Review! The rest of the date will be in the next chapter….thanks for reading hope you liked it…if you have any ideas feel free to tell me…**

**xoxo**

**Caitlyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for such a long time before an update! I've been thinking about possibly ending this fanfic next chapter and taking a break and then writing a sequel… I don't own One Tree Hill! xoxo Caitlyn **

**Who To Choose**

**Chapter 8:**

"Brooke, you there?" Nathan asked

"Yeah sorry, I just like zoned out." Brooke said sitting down on the blanket.

"So, are you ready for the first course?" Nathan asked

"Yes I am." Brooke said

"Ok," Nathan said as he pulled out his black razr cell phone and texted to someone. Three freshmen came out of nowhere with two salads, different dressings, and a bottle of red wine. The freshmen gave them their food and poured them their wine, "Thanks guys."

"The wine is really good." Brooke said as she took a sip.

"Thanks I had it imported from the south of France." Nathan said as they ate their salads in quiet, "Tell me when you are ready for main course."

"Right now would be good, if you're ready." Brooke said wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm ready." Nathan said, "Is your favorite meal still lobster and shrimp?"

"Yeah it is." Brooke said as Nathan took out his cell and he texted one of the freshmen. They came out with a platter of shrimp and lobster, they served Brooke and Nathan, "This is delicious, Nate."

"Thanks," Nathan said, "So, what I really wanted to say to you today at lunch was that I'm okay with just being friends, and I guess I understand if you have feelings for Lucas."

"Thanks, I really want us to be friends." Brooke said as she finished off her meal.

"Yeah, I do too." Nathan said as he finished too, "are you still hungry?"

"Not really, I could still eat but I'm not like starving or anything." Brooke said as she set her plate aside.

"Do you want desert?" Nathan asked

"Sure," Brooke said

"Okay," Nathan said as he texted one of the guys.

"You do realized that tomorrow all the little freshmen are going to have your cell phone number, right." Brooke said

"Nah, I told them if they told anyone my number I would make their lives miserable." Nathan said smirking

"Oh really." Brooke said, "I highly doubt that scares them."

"And why wouldn't it?" Nathan asked cockily

"Because you're you." Brooke said in a joking manor.

"That is it you're going in." Nathan said walking over to where Brooke was sitting, he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder walking towards the ocean.

"Stop, Nathan, I take it back, they are scared of you." Brooke said kicking her feet trying to get him to put her down but it didn't work. "Please Nathan, this is one of my favorite dresses, if I get it wet it will be ruined."

"You can buy a new one." Nathan said getting closer to the water

"No I can't I had this dress specially made for me, there isn't another dress like it." Brooke said begging him.

"Fine, but only if you say that Nathan Scott is the coolest, hottest, funniest guy in the whole world." Nathan said

"Uhhhh fine, Nathan Scott is the coolest, hottest, funniest guy in the whole world!" Brooke said, Nathan put her back on the ground, "If anyone finds out I said that I will so kill you."

"Oh oops." Nathan said as he held out his cell phone.

"You voice recorded it! Give it to me." Brooke said as she reached for the phone.

"No way." Nathan said holding his phone above his head, knowing Brooke couldn't reach it. Brooke pushed Nathan onto the ground sat on top of him and grabbed his phone, she deleted the voice recording.

"Say that Brooke Penelope Davis is the hottest, sexiest, coolest, funniest girl in the whole world." Brooke said smirking at him.

"Brooke Penelope Davis is NOT" Nathan started to say as he used his strength to flip them over so he was on top of Brooke, "the hottest, sexiest, coolest, funniest girl in the world."

"That isn't fair; you're like a lot stronger than me." Brooke said pouting her infamous pouty face.

"So," Nathan said still having her pined down underneath him

"Now, can you please get off me?" Brooke asked trying to push him off.

"Nope, not until you admit that I am the hottest guy in the world." Nathan said grabbing the phone out of her hands.

"Fine Nathan is the hottest guy in the world." Brooke said

"Thank you," Nathan said as he got off of her and saved the voice recording. The freshmen delivered two pieces of chocolate cheesecake, "I hope you like cheesecake."

"I love it." Brooke said digging into the cake. They both finished and they talked for a while, "I should be getting home now."

"Okay." Nathan said standing up. He walked her over to her car, "Bye Brooke, thank you for the wonderful night."

"Thank you, the food was delicious." Brooke said, she got into her car and drove away. She looked at her cell phone and saw her parents calling, she answered it.

"Hey Brookie, how are you?" Brooke's mom said to Brooke through the phone.

"Great mom, how are you?" Brooke replied back not sounding too enthused.

"I'm doing fine, so the reason why I'm calling is that we are moving to California." Brooke's mom said sounding very cheerful.

"What." Brooke said very angry, "You're joking right."

"No, I'm not, your dad and I are going to find a house now, and then next week over break we are going to move you." Brooke's mom said

"Mom, you can't, I'm almost half way through my senior year, you just can't move me." Brooke said.

"Yes, I can." Brooke's mom said, "Well, I have to go Brookie, see you next week, love you." Brooke hung up and the tears started to fall, she drove to the place she new best. She pulled into their driveway and walked in.

"Oh my god, Brooke are you okay." Peyton said as she saw Brooke walk into her room, she gave Brooke a nice big hug.

"My parents are moving me next week to California." Brooke said as she hugged Peyton back while letting the tears fall.

"What, no they can't." Peyton said rubbing Brooke's back in a circular motion. "There has got to be something we can do."

"No, I tried to tell them I can't move, but they say I have to go." Brooke said crying even harder now.

"Uh this sucks," Peyton said, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes it does, people make mistakes, I'm sorry I was so hard on you." Brooke said feeling better about becoming friends with Peyton again.

"It is okay, I'm pretty sure I would have been the same way." Peyton said

"Yeah, can I stay here tonight, like old times?" Brooke asked Peyton

"Of course B.Davis." Peyton said as she made the bed ready for when they go to sleep, "So, want to watch a movie, like old times?"

"Definitely." Brooke said, "How about the Notebook?"

"Obviously," Peyton said, "What else would we watch…" Peyton said sarcastically while she put in the movie into her TV in her room. They watched the movie and by the end they were in tears. They fell asleep and when they woke up they got ready for school and Brooke ended up wearing Peyton's clothes. They showed up for school and went to their first class. Brooke was starting to tear up in first block.

"Brooke, it is going to be okay." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"I know, I just I am going to miss this place." Brooke said.

"This place is going to miss you too!" Peyton said, "Just think about all the great shopping in California, and the cute boys."

"There is good shopping here and cute boys." Brooke said, "Speaking of I don't want to tell Lucas I just became good friends with him. And Nathan too, I just decided to be friends with him again and now I have to move, this stinks!"

"Brooke, don't worry about, I'm sure you will keep in touch with everyone." Peyton said

"Yeah but, I like my life here, I like being head cheerleader. What if the school I go to doesn't have a cheer squad." Brooke said in a worried tone.

"I'm sure they will, it's only a half a year then after that it isn't like we would see each other that much anyways with college." Peyton said

"I guess you're right." Brooke said going back to paying attention to the teacher. The rest of the day went by fast. Brooke decided to skip cheer practice with the fear of tearing up at practice. Now all she had to do was say goodbye to everyone.

**Sorry for such a short chapter…please review, if you have any ideas how to end this story tell me! I WILL have a sequel!! xoxo Caitlyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry for such a long time before an update I have been crazy busy! I am gonna end this fanfic for now…and have a sequel soon! Thanks to MelissasEagles for all the help with this Fanfic! **

**Please read and review!**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or Say Goodbye by Chris Brown**

**Who To Choose**

**Chapter 9:**

_Look we gotta talk   
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright..._

Brooke was walking over to Lucas's locker after school, she arrived right when he did.

"Hey, I didn't see you in History, where were you?" Lucas asked Brooke noticing her red rimmed eyes, "Have you been crying?"

"I was at the nurse's office, and yeah I was crying." Brooke said wiping her eyes and pulling Lucas into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Lucas said into Brooke's ear and rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I have to talk to you." Brooke said pulling away from her hug with Lucas, "Let's go to the library there isn't so many people there."

"Okay," Lucas said leading her to the library then stopping when they were in the stacks, "What do want to tell me."

"Okay, so Saturday I'm going to California and I'm not coming back." Brooke said in one breath as she started to cry.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into another hug and he let her cry into his shoulder.

"Thanks Lucas for being such a good friend this year, I'm really going to miss you." Brooke said finally calming down.

"Brooke you were probably one of my best friend this year, I'm going to miss you so much. I suppose I should probably tell you something." Lucas said looking very nervous.

"What is it Luke?" Brooke asked

"I have feelings for you; I think I'm in love with you." Lucas said

"Really, I sometimes wonder that too. As much as I do like you I can't have a long distance relationship with you I'm so sorry." Brooke said

"I wasn't expecting you to. Would you please go on a date with me on Friday, I know you're leaving on Saturday but will you?" Lucas asked Brooke hoping for the best.

"Of course I will." Brooke said, "So, have you been writing me letters?"

"Umm, no, what letters?" Lucas asked sounding very clueless.

"Um, nothing, never mind." Brooke said wondering who was writing those, she really thought it was all Lucas, "Well, I have to go break the news to the squad see you in the gym." Brooke said walking away from Luke and into the locker room to change into her cheer clothes. She arrived a little late into the gym and found the girls stretching on the sidelines while the basketball team was listening to the coach give instructions.

"Where were you Brooke?" Bevin asked their captain.

"I have something to tell you guys." Brooke said winking at Peyton, "After tomorrow I'm not going to be your captain anymore, Peyton is."

"WHAT!" Bevin and another girl Theresa yelled.

"There is no need to make a scene Bev, just let's go over our routine." Brooke said not wanting Nathan to find out from someone else.

"I wonder what is going on over there." Tim said to Nathan after they heard Bevin and Theresa yell at Brooke who was talking to the girls. Every single one of the cheerleaders had a look of surprise on their faces.

"I don't know, I want to know though, I'm guessing that Brooke made them mad." Nathan said to Tim

"Brooke, you love cheering, and you are the best captain out there, why would you give it to Peyton?" Candace, a girl from the squad, asked Brooke

"I'm really not ready to tell you guys yet, so let's drop it and get back to our routine okay." Brooke said getting a drink of water. The rest of practice was pretty good no one brought up Brooke not being captain anymore and Brooke left practice and waited outside the boy's locker room. Tim and Nathan walked out of the locker room to see Brooke waiting there.

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by   
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been   
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute   
You'll understand when I finish, yeah_

"Miss Brooke Davis, how are you?" Tim asked Brooke while checking her out.

"I am actually feeling pretty sucky and I really, really need to talk to Nathan." Brooke said while Tim still stood there, "Privately Tim, I want to talk to Nate privately."

"Oh okay I'll leave now." Tim said as he walked away

"So, what do you want?" Nathan asked leaning against the wall.

"I want to talk to you." Brooke said wiping her eyes that had tears coming out of them.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Nathan asked Brooke sounding very sincere.

"No, I'm not. Nathan I'm moving in two days." Brooke said starting to cry harder.

"What, where are you moving to?" Nathan said sounding angry

"I'm moving to Malibu, California, Nate." Brooke said

"Is this some sort of joke or something cause it isn't funny." Nathan said

"No, it isn't a joke my parents called me a couple days ago and they are moving me." Brooke said pulling Nathan into a hug that she clearly needed.

"This sucks." Nathan said trying to figure out a plan to keep Brooke here, "Maybe you could move in with me."

"No, I already asked if I could move in with Peyton and my parents said no, there isn't anything we could do." Brooke said

"I'm glad you and Peyton are friends, you and her are good together." Nathan said

"Yeah, me too. Look, I have to go, I'll see you later." Brooke said walking away to her red VW bug. Brooke sat in her car crying, she then drove to Peyton's house to get her so she could help Brooke pack. They arrived at Brooke's house and went upstairs.

"So, did you tell Lucas and Nathan?" Peyton asked folding three differently colored expensive cashmere sweaters into one of the Louis Vuitton suitcases, "Are these new?"

"Yes I did tell them and no those aren't new I just don't really like them." Brooke said throwing all of her swimsuits into another bag.

"What did they say and when did you get them cuz I've never seen you wear them?" Peyton asked putting some skirts into a different bag.

"Lucas invited me to go on a date with him because he apparently has feelings for me and Nathan offered for me to come and live with him, and I only wear them to go out to dinner with parents whenever they are home."

"Really, are you excited?" Peyton asked looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I am. Even though I'm not sure if I love him but I still really like him." Brooke said zipping one bag closed.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Peyton said looking at all the bags they have packed, they packed all of Brooke's clothes except for three outfits one for school, one for her date, and one for Saturday when she leaves.

"Thanks Peyton, you know I'm really going to miss you." Brooke said

"Yeah I know, I will miss you too." Peyton said relaxing after finishing, "So what about all of your furniture and stuff."

"Movers will come and move it into a truck and bring it to Cali, my parents called me again today and apparently they found a house in Malibu on the ocean where I will have a whole floor to myself, lucky me." Brooke said sarcastically, "I really don't want to go."

"I know you don't but we can call each other and it will be like you never moved." Peyton said

"Yeah except I won't see you like ever again." Brooke said, "You know what, I'm going to go to college somewhere in North Carolina, and then I will see you all the time."

"That would be great!" Peyton said, "I have to go I'm sorry, I love you B.Davis, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Wait, where will you be tomorrow?" Brooke asked

"I have a meeting with a THUD magazine to become their comic strip artist." Peyton said

"Really, that is awesome! I love you, and I'll miss you tomorrow! I have to go through my last day of school here without you it is so going to suck." Brooke said waving good bye to Peyton. Brooke went to bed and the next morning put on her favorite outfit, a sparkly red tank top, a white blazer, a jean skirt and white leggings. She straightened her hair and got in her car and drove to school, right away she found her locker and put her bag away, a letter fell out.

_**Dear Brooke,**_

_**I could love you forever. **_

_**P.S. I'll miss you!**_

Who is this, she thought, could it be Nathan or someone else. Brooke was contemplating this letter when Lucas walked over to her.

"How are you pretty girl?" Lucas said

"I'm doing better I guess, it sucks though Peyton isn't here today. So I guess it's just me and you." Brooke said linking arms with Lucas and walking towards Brooke's first class, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Lucas said as he dropped Brooke off at her class and he went to his own. Brooke walked over to Bevin and some other girls from the squad.

"Hey girls, I have to talk to you." Brooke said to the girls

"What is it Brooke?" Bevin asked

"I'm moving to Malibu on Saturday and that is why Peyton is going to be your new captain." Brooke said without crying.

"That sucks! We are going to throw you a party tonight at the beach, it will be perfect!" Bevin said to Brooke

"Actually tonight I'm busy." Brooke said to the girls

"Brooke come on you're leaving we need to spend time with you." Bevin said begging Brooke

"Fine, I'll be there at 10 no earlier." Brooke said, "Oh and don't invite any freshmen or sophomores." Brooke walked back to her seat when the teacher walked in. Brooke just happened to sit next to Nathan so she decided to invite him. "Hey there's a going away party for me tonight on the beach tonight you should go."

"Sounds good, I'll be there." Nathan said, "Hey Brooke, I have to tell you something" Nathan got cut off from the teacher.

"Mr. Scott is there something you want to share with the class." The teacher asked him.

"Actually I was just saying to Brooke here, how much I don't learn in this class, I think it's the teaching or something." Nathan said to the teacher letting his cocky side show, his infamous smirk was showing now more than ever.

"Nathan an hour of detention here after school."

"Sorry, I have practice; Coach says I can't miss it you know since I'm the star and everything." Nathan said as the whole class laughed.

"Well, you tell your Coach that since that little comment there you are now going to be two hours late." The teacher said as he went back to teaching the class. The class was done shortly there after and pretty soon the whole day was done. Cheer practice was cancelled today so Brooke went home and got ready for her date with Lucas. She wore a green halter dress that made her hazel eyes pop out and pretty soon Lucas was at her door picking her up.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking  
and a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never   
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

"Wow, you look great," Lucas said, he was wearing a blue button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Brooke said locking the door, "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Lucas said as he opened the passenger side door for Brooke and then he got in and drove them to the Rivercourt.

"Oh my it is so beautiful." Brooke said as she was red, white, and pink rose petals spread out all over the basketball court, and a picnic basket with fresh food in it.

"Thanks, you deserve it." Lucas said they got out of the car and ate their food; he made grilled chicken, salad, and red wine for them. They ate and talked about the future. They decided to keep in touch by phone and pretty soon the date was over and Brooke was at her house saying good night.

"It was an amazing night Luke, thank you so much." Brooke said as she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I am going to miss you so much Pretty Girl." Lucas said

"I'll miss you too Broody." Brooke said as she gave him a big hug.

"I'll probably come by tomorrow to say goodbye again, when do you leave?" Lucas asked

"My cab is supposed to come at 11 in the morning." Brooke said

"I'll be there around then." Lucas said, "Goodnight Brooke." Brooke waved goodbye and said thanks again and she went inside. She changed into a short white skirt and a black halter top, pretty soon it was 9:45 so she left for the beach. When Brooke arrived the party was in full swing, there was a bonfire with people sitting around it talking, a DJ with a group of kind grinding, their was a couple of kegs and a few people were even swimming. Bevin and the girls from the squad noticed Brooke was there right away and walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke, isn't this great! We are all going to miss you so much." Bevin said and the others agreed, "So to show our love to our old captain we got you a gift." Bevin handed Brooke a nicely wrapped gift.

"Thanks you guys you didn't have to." Brooke said as she tore open the present, inside was a photo album of pictures of Brooke and the girls and Nathan from all four years at the high school, "You guys this is so cool, thank you all so much." Brooke said as she gave each one of them a hug. Brooke broke away from the girls and walked towards the bonfire. She found Nathan leaning against the lifeguard stand watching her. She walked towards him.

_Listen to your heart   
Girl you know_

"Hey there Hot Shot how was detention?" Brooke asked as she stood across from Nathan who was holding a plastic cup probably full of beer.

"Haha very funny, it was boring, and Coach flipped on me." Nathan said, "So how do you like your party?"

"It's pretty good; no one knows how to throw a party like Bevin that's for sure." Brooke said smiling up at Nathan, "So want to dance that is if you aren't too much of a star to be seen with me."

"Ugh, am I gonna get crap for that forever?" Nathan asked

"Possibly, but not from me." Brooke said

"And yeah I guess I could dance with you." Nathan said leading Brooke to the dance floor. They were grinding when a slow song came on, Brooke put her hands around Nathan's neck and he put his around her waist and they danced very slowly, "I'm going to miss you Brooke."

"I'll miss you too Nathan." Brooke said resting her head on Nathan's chest. The rest of the night went by fast and Brooke said goodbye to everyone for good. She saw Nathan who was still there.

"Shouldn't you be at home by now?" Brooke said walking over to Nathan

"I wanted to say goodbye to you again." Nathan said, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Brooke said pulling Nathan into a long hug.

"When do you leave?" Nathan asked

"At 11 AM." Brooke said finally pulling away from their long hug.

"Remember when we lost our virginity together at the end of 8th grade?" Nathan asked smiling at the memory.

"How could I forget? That hurt, badly." Brooke said laughing.

_Flashback_

_There was a small get together at Nathan's house on the last day of school in 8th grade. Brooke, Peyton, Tim, Jake, Bevin and Vegas were there and they were just hanging out. Everyone was leaving at midnight except for Brooke who was staying a little longer since both hers and Nathan's parents were gone so they decided to hang out together longer than everyone else. They were in Nathan's room listening to music._

"_Have you ever had sex?" Nathan asked Brooke, they had been good friends since they were little so they felt comfortable telling each other stuff._

"_No, have you?" Brooke asked Nathan while going through his CD's she picked out a 50 Cent CD and put it in and took out the D12 CD._

"_Nope, but I want to." Nathan said_

"_Really, with who?" Brooke asked Nathan._

"_Are you going to tell anyone?" Nathan asked walking over and sitting next to Brooke on the bed._

"_Nope, I swear." Brooke said playing with them hem of her green halter top._

"_Ok, I want to have sex with you." Nathan said fastly then looking over at Brooke._

"_Really," Brooke said smoothing out her white skirt, "Do you want to try it?"_

"_Yeah, I do." Nathan said he leaned over and kissed Brooke she kissed him back and pretty soon they lost their virginity together. After that they hooked up randomly together all the time._

_Flashback Ends_

"Believe me you are better in bed now than you were then." Brooke said laughing

"Yeah right, I've always been good." Nathan said

"No you weren't, you more like hurt me, I remember I had tears streaming down my face it hurt that bad." Brooke said, "Then I went over to Peyton's the next day and told her, she told me she wasn't surprised and she thought we were perfect together."

"We were pretty good together." Nathan said smiling.

"Look, I have to go I'm sorry," Brooke said hugging Nathan again. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Nathan said Brooke then left and went to her house. When she walked in she found Peyton sitting on her couch.

"How did you get in here?" Brooke asked joining Peyton on the couch.

"I used the hidden key." Peyton said, "How was the party?"

"It was good. How was your interview?" Brooke asked

"It was great, I got the job!" Peyton said excitedly

"Peyton that is great." Brooke said giving her friend of 10 years a hug.

"Thank you." Peyton said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Don't you start crying pretty soon I will too." Brooke said, "Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." Peyton said following Brooke up to her room. They slept and woke up at 10:30. They hugged each other for what seemed like eternity and said their goodbyes, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'm going to miss you B.Davis."

"I'll miss you too P.Sawyer. Hoes over Bros." Brooke said to her best friend.

"Buds over Studs." Peyton said hugging Brooke once more then leaving. Brooke was crying when Lucas showed up.

_I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye   
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said giving Brooke a hug.

"Hey Lucas," Brooke said

"I'll miss you." Lucas said

"I'm missing you already." Brooke said pulling away from the hug.

"I know I just got here but we have practice this morning and Coach said we have to be there." Lucas said

"Okay, bye Broody." Brooke said smiling

"Bye Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he waved goodbye and walked away. Brooke was waiting in her kitchen waiting for the cab, when Nathan walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke said jumping up and running over to him.

"I had to see you one more time." Nathan said

"I thought you had practice." Brooke mumbled into his chest

"I do, I told Coach that I had to come see you, and he let me." Nathan said rubbing circles on her back, "Brooke it's me."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"I'm the one who has been writing you those letters." Nathan said

"What." Brooke said

"I love you." Nathan said as he kissed Brooke passionately on the lips.

"Nathan, I'm leaving any minute and you decide to tell me that now." Brooke said

"I just had to let you know before you left." Nathan said as the cab pulled up and honked the horn.

"I have to go Nate. I'll miss you." Brooke said as Nathan and the cab driver loaded her bags into the trunk.

"I'll miss you too." Nathan said as Brooke got in the cab and it drove away. Brooke was gone forever.

**THE END!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I will have the sequel up sometime soon! Tell me what you want to happen in the sequel, oh and I really need ideas for a title for the sequel! xoxo Caitlyn**


End file.
